Look After You
by Moonlight31
Summary: Ella ha regresado de New York, ha regresado para alborotar las emociones de Matt con su aroma de fresas y el le tiene una confesion...no muy comun en el. Songfic en español. MIMATO


Songfic basado en la cancion **Look After You – The Fray**

Digimon **no **me pertenece **(Dios! Decir eso no me hace sentir bien)**

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Matt Ishida estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero mientras trataba de escribir una canción, al parecer estaba teniendo un bloqueo…las hojas tiradas y arrugadas en su departamento afirmaban eso. Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro tratando de buscar la inspiración en algún rincón de su solitario departamento, camino por la cocina, la sala, el cuarto de música, hasta que paso por su cuarto. Siempre había llamado a su cuarto como su santuario, al mirar a la derecha vio su escritorio, sobre el cual reposaban fotos de sus amigos y familiares. Se sentó a ver las fotos y se dio cuenta de que un rostro se repetía continuamente en sus fotos, el rostro de Mimi Tachikawa, tenía muchas fotos de ella, incluso tenia mas fotos de ella de las que tenia con TK o con Tai. Bueno, tal vez esa cantidad abrumadora de fotos de Mimi se debía a que el sentía algo por ella, dejándolo más claro, en la mente del rubio no existía ningún pensamiento del cual Mimi no fuera la dueña. Aquel descubrimiento se dio algunos meses después de que ella lo llamara "mejor amigo", fue el día en él se mudaba a su nuevo departamento y Mimi decidió ayudarlo a decorar y pintar algunos cuartos. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo….

**Inicio Del Flash Back**

-¡OH,MIMI!-grito Matt mientras miraba a una castaña que estaba concentrada pintando una pared de rosa chicle. Vestía unos desgastados jeans y una camiseta rosa, la cual tenía ligeras manchas de pintura esparcidas - ¿Cómo es posible que hayas pintado mi baño de rosa?

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto ella volteándose para mirar a Matt con sus grandes ojos castaños cargados de desilusión, su mejilla derecha tenía una ligera mancha de pintura y sus dulces ondas castañas estaban atadas en una sencilla coleta

-¡No! ¡es…rosa!- al decir la última palabra frunció en entrecejo. Su obsesión por el rosa había llegado muy lejos, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pintar el baño, del departamento de un hombre, de color rosa?.

-Pero, tu dijiste que lo podía pintar del color que yo quisiera- argumento Mimi con inocencia

-Si, pero me refería a la gama de colores del catalogo- dijo señalando retazos del catalogo que ahora estaban en el suelo- ¿Qué le hiciste al catalogo? ¿Lo mataste?

Mimi rio ante el dramatismo del joven

-No, no lo mate, lo use para que no se manche el suelo, y esos colores eran muy aburridos, eran muy de…hombre- dijo arrugando la nariz con disconformidad

-Mimi, claro que eran aburridos y de hombre, ¡yo soy un hombre!-exclamo indignado

-Si, un hombre el cual tiene un lindo baño- se defendió con una gran sonrisa

-No, un hombre que tiene un baño estilo "Hello Kity"

Ambos rieron al escuchar esa oración

-Está bien, lo volveré a pintar- accedió ella entre risas- Iré por pintura, sabes…eres el mejor amigo mas gruñón y anti rosa que he tenido- dijo mientras caminaba a su lado y se detenía para sonreírle.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Dejo escapar unas cuantas risas que quedaron flotando en el aire. Como extrañaba a su Mimi, ahora ella estaba en New York, tenía que irse por medio año debido al trabajo de su padre lo bueno es que regresaría la próxima semana. Recordar eso calentó el interior del rubio con una emoción neta, cuando Mimi le dio la noticia él había ido corriendo, bueno…fue conduciendo a tal velocidad que se llevo por delante 3 buzones de las casa vecinas, a una joyería para comprarle un regalo de bienvenida. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que diviso la pequeña caja rosa, por supuesto, que descansaba sobre la mesa; la abrió solo para contemplar una vez más el collar de plata, del cual dependía un pequeño dije de cristal swarovski color rosa, sabía que ella jamás se cansaría de ese color, en forma de un pequeño corazón cuando ella lo viera…sus ojos se cargarían de una emoción que resultaría mortalmente atractiva para él. Luego, el se ofrecería para ponerle el collar alrededor de su blanco y delgado cuello, y después el le confesaría todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando en su cajita de seguridad personal, su corazón.

_-¡Ahí va otra vez! Esa chica te está afectando, tu nunca expresas tus sentimientos con tanto empeño-_dijo una vocecilla en su mente. Y si que tenía razón, Mimi lo estaba afectando, en una situación normal el hubiera esperado callado a que ella diera la iniciativa, pero había algo en ella….no sabia si era su voz tan dulce o esa manera tan inocente como miraba al mundo, lo que desesperaba a Matt por un poco mas de tiempo al lado de ella.

De un momento a otro, una molesta tonada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era su celular

-Hola-contesto con cierto fastidio, estaba tan concentrado pensando en Mimi que esa interrupción se asimilaba a un pecado para el

-¿Hola? ¿Matt? Soy yo, Mimi- hablo una voz cantarina

Los azules ojos se Matt se abrieron de manera cómica a medida que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-¡MIMI! ¡ERES TU!-No pudo contener su emoción y solo grito, al escuchar una leve risa del otro lado se sonrojo de manera violenta

-_Recuerda: frio y calmado igual a atractivo_- se recordó mentalmente tratando de controlar su tono de voz

-Si, soy yo, ¿Qué acaso conoces a otra Mimi? – su dulce tono cambio a un tono de acusación, claro en broma. Pero Matt solo detecto la parte de acusación y se puso tontamente nervioso

-¿Qué? ¿No? ¿¡yo no!-tartamudeo tiernamente mientras lograba arrancarle una risa a Mimi- Solo conozco a una Mimi que es mi mejor amiga y también tiene una enfermiza adicción por el rosa

-Si, esa soy yo-confirmo mientras reía. Matt sonrió al escuchar su risa otra vez- Bueno, me has desviado de la razón de mi llamada

-Oh, perdón

-No hay problema, bueno la verdad es que….! YA ESTOY AQUÍ OTRA VEZ! ¡LLEGUE A MI CASA HACE MEDIA HORA!- grito de felicidad mientras Matt se obligaba a procesar- ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¿UNA INVITACION? ¡VEN A MI CASA!

-Ah, si, ya voy, no te vayas… ¿a dónde podrías ir? Ahh, emm, solo quédate en donde estas ahora voy- hablaba de maneta nerviosa y atropellada mientras se tropezaba con todo lo que tenía a su paso

Paso como un torbellino por toda su habitación tratando de buscar la camisa nueva que su madre le había obligado a comprar y sus jeans de la suerte. Mientras se ahogaba en perfume su celular volvió a sonar

-Mimi, ya estoy llendo, nunca presiones a un atractivo cantante cuando se está arreglando- bromeo

-Ehh…si….Matt deja tu ego a un lado, soy yo, Takeru- le informo el rubio menor

-Ah, dime, ¿qué paso?-pregunto desilusionado, el esperaba oír la melodiosa risa de la castaña. Le había costado tanto idear esa respuesta egocéntrica pero graciosa

-Acabo de salir de la reunión con tu banda, a la cual no fuiste-Matt maldijo en voz baja- No te preocupes, a pero les están organizando una gira por Europa, necesitan tu respuesta a mas tardar a los 8pm. Ah….tu fastidioso guitarrista, Kenta, quiere hablarte

-Matt, tienes que decir que si iras, no puede arruinar esto, es lo que todos queremos-prácticamente lloraba por teléfono hasta que Matt le corto.

El rubio, por su parte, no parecía estar al tanto de lo que sucedía, ya que en su mente solo se repetía _"gira por Europa" _una y otra y otra vez. El destino no podía hacerle eso, justo ahora que Mimi había vuelto, no ahora.

-_Pero….Tu ni siquiera sabes si en verdad le gustas a Mimi, ¿vas a sacrificarlo todo por un enamoramiento que no sabes si es correspondido?-_cuestionaba su parte insegura.

Pocos minutos después el ya se encontraba en su mercedes plateado con dirección a la casa de la castaña.

Después de atropellar unas cuantas masetas del jardín de los Tachikawa, se bajo de su auto de manera automática y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que tocara el timbre… Mimi ya había abierto y lo estaba recibiendo con una sonrisa amable

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

-Hola- saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo, acción que los hizo reír

-Hm…Matt, creo que nos debes a mí y a mi madre unas cuantas masetas- dijo Mimi al ver dos masetas rotas

El joven Ishida solo escuchaba a medias lo que ella decía ya que su mente estaba ocupada memorizando a la chica que tenia al frente. Tenía una blusa de tiras en color rosa pastel, la cual iba acompaña por un chaleco abierto de color negro, sus largas piernas se ocultaban bajo unos vaqueros ceñidos en una tonalidad grisácea con algo de negro y usaba unas converse negras pero con cordones rosa pastel. Sonrió al ver que el rosa seguía siendo parte de su atuendo. Continuo con su revisión, su cabello castaño caía en perfectas ondas y tenía una diadema rosa con negro, sus grandes ojos castaños lo miraban atentamente escondiéndose bajo aquellas majestuosas pestañas, sus regordetas mejillas estaban sonrosadas a causa de la mirada azul fija en ella y sus rosados labios estaban curvados en una tímida sonrisa.

-Matt-murmuro al sentirse completamente vulnerable ante aquella mirada que la observaba con deleite y anhelación. Hace unos meses no le hubiera importado mucho, hace unos meses…cuando solo lo veía como "su mejor amigo"….cuando lo veía como el adolescente que siempre se reía de ella y de su cuarto rosa. Pero, durante sus últimos días en Japón, dejo de verlo de esa manera, ahora se ponía nerviosa cuando él la miraba de esa manera, pasaba más tiempo arreglándose para salir con él a tomar su típico café de las 6pm. Aquel, momentáneamente, tácito sentimiento emergió por completo cuando ella partió a NY, se dio cuenta que él era más que su mejor amigo cuando empezó a ver su rostro en cada chico que se le acercaba o cuando se emocionaba al ver su nombre en la lista de conectados.

-Bienvenida A Casa- dijo Matt abrazando a Mimi, aquel acto la sorprendió de una grata manera, normalmente el no demostraba tanto afecto. Ella sonrió ante la acción, parecía y se sentía tan normal tener los brazos de el alrededor de su cintura, como si estuvieran hechos….uno para el otro. Por su parte Matt aun tenía esa sonrisa de "bobo enamorado" al sentir los brazos de la castaña alrededor de su cuello. En ese momento la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos se fortaleció, al igual que la idea de que ella era sumamente delicada, como una muñequita de porcelana: bella pero fácil de herir. El seria su protector, el se encargaría de cuidarla cada día de su vida –No sabes cómo te he extrañado- susurro inconscientemente en el oído de Mimi, causándole a esta un estremecimiento al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

-Creo que es mejor que entremos- dijo Mimi ligeramente sonrojada.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa, bueno, Mimi arrastro a Matt dentro de la casa para que vea los regalos que había comprado. Mientras ella revoloteaba por toda la habitación hablando de lo emocionada que estaba y sacaba de su maleta algunas bolsitas rosas y celestes de regalo, Matt solo se limitaba a mirarla con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Trataba de adivinar la reacción de Mimi cuando el le confesara, lo inconfesable: sus sentimientos. Tembló levemente cuando la idea de que ella lo rechazara cruzo por su mente, pero le basto con volverla a ver para que ese temor se esfumara. Posiblemente algunos romances de adolescente no duraran mucho, pero la verdad eso ya pasaba a un segundo plano, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella, por primera vez estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de salir lastimado….todo por ella.

-Matt, mira lo que compre-dijo Mimi mostrándole a Matt un peluche de un pony rosa- ¿No es lindo? ¡Es rosa!- exclamo a medida que sonreía como una niña de 4 años.

Ante esa expresión él solo pudo reír y dejar escapar una mirada de ternura, la cual se calvo en las castañas pupilas de ella.

-Sigues siendo la misma-dijo sin pensar. Ante aquel comentario ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada en distintas dirección. Ciertamente uno de los temores de Matt cuando vio a Mimi abordar el avión era saber si ella seguiría siendo la misma adolescente con corazón de niña o cambiara…dejaría de ser _**su**_ Mimi, para convertirse en otra versión de ella.

-Claro que sigo siendo yo, la distancia no pudo contra mi obsesión por el rosa- dijo ella en un intento de suavizar el ambiente y hacerlo reír, lo cual, como era de esperarse, funciono.

-Mimi….tengo algo para ti-confeso nervioso mientras sacaba la cajita rosa de su bolsillo- Es un regalo de bienvenida

- ¿Para mí?- pregunto algo sorprendida- Gracias- susurro mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba la pequeña caja entre sus temblorosas manos. Una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad se hizo presente en las facciones de Mimi al ver el bonito dije rosa que colgaba de aquella elegante cadena- Es hermoso- se limito a decir- ¿Podrías ponérmelo?- pidió al sentirse totalmente nerviosa cuando no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del rubio.

-¿Eh?-aquella pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Matt, a pesar de que era la pregunta que él esperaba

-Digo, si puedes claro-se apresuro a decir sintiéndose completamente ridícula

-No es problema- sujeto aquel indefenso collar y se coloco de tras de ella mientras Mimi recogía sus rebeldes ondas, le coloco el collar con suma delicadeza pero a la vez con torpeza al sentirse confundido y alborotado por ese aroma a fresas tan propio de ella. –Listo, ya esta.-le informo una vez terminada su lucha con el seguro de la cadena.

Ella se volteo solo para mirarlo y susurrarle un "Gracias" apenas audible mientras lo abrazaba.

-_Vamos Matt, ¡díselo! Si te dice que si, te quedas, pero si te dice que no….vas a la gira y cuando regreses te dedicas a espiarla como un lunático sin vida- _volvió a gritar esa vocecilla en su interior

Mimi se separo lentamente de él, solo para mirar el suelo con gesto avergonzado.

-¡_Vamos pequeña cobarde! ¡Dile que lo quieres!-_ se gritaba ella mentalmente

-Matt….tengo algo que decirte- dijo aun mirando el suelo y haciendo pequeños círculos con uno de sus zapatos

-Yo también, yo voy primero- dijo Matt aterrado pensando que lo que ella le diría seria que conoció a otro rubio de revista del cual está enamorada.

-Claro Sr. Egocéntrico- dijo ella sonriendo y agradeciéndole internamente no tener que hablar primero.

-Mimi….es solo que….bueno, yo….-no encontraba las palabras, simplemente no sabía cómo decírselo, sus manos ya habían empezado a temblar y sentía que todo daba vueltas, que todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

-Hey, tranquilo, no pasa nada- lo calmo acariciando una de sus rojas mejillas. No le gustaba verlo tan intranquilo. Sonrió calmada tratando de transmitirle ese sentimiento de bienestar, el cual si fue transmitido.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de concentrarse, respiro hondo y lo dijo:

-Mimi, tu me gustas, ¿tu…quieres ser mi novia?-al no escuchar respuesta alguna volvieron los nervios. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de Mimi- Sea cual sea tu respuesta siempre estaré ahí para ti.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

Ella trataba de reaccionar pero simplemente no podía, estaba atascada en un espiral de felicidad que la ahogaba y la dejaba sin palabras. Eso era lo que ella había querido escuchar desde que el llego a su puerta con aquella sonrisa perfecta y desenfadada. Cuando por fin recupero el control de si misma, pudo hablar…o mejor dicho gritar.

Así es, dejo escapar un grito de felicidad, el cual sobresalto a Matt, quien pregunto:

-¿Eso es un "si" o un "claro que no"?

-Es un si- dijo calmada y sonriente.

Ambos no cabían en sí mismos de tanta felicidad, no sabían que hacer, estaban perdidos en su propio clímax de alegría, se limitaron a mirarse mientras sonreían con autentica felicidad. Ninguno se animaba a moverse, ninguno se atrevía a modificar aquel momento tan perfecto. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sonó el celular de Matt, rompiendo la mágica felicidad que los atrapaba.

-Diga- contesto Matt sin tratar de esconder su tono de molestia.

-Si hermano, es un gusto escuchar tu voz- dijo TK con cierto sarcasmo

-Lo siento, es que estoy con Mimi- eso debía ser suficiente explicación

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto curioso

-Si, ya se lo dije- le regalo una sonrisa a Mimi- Ah, y diles que no iré de gira, que lo siento pero no puedo irme- al decir eso incluso podría escuchar las palabrotas que decía su guitarrista por lo cual colgó y encontró a Mimi con el seño fruncido.

-¿Te ibas a ir de gira?- pregunto

-Si, era una gira por Europa pero ahora ya no iré- sonrió ante lo último

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono sin entender demasiado

-Porque tu estas aquí y yo quiero estar donde tú estés- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros ante lo sencillo que le parecía la respuesta.

-Matt…no puedo dejar que hagas eso, siempre quisieron ir de gira, no quiero ser la culpable de que hayas renunciado a eso

Aquello desconcertó a Matt, había olvidado ese defecto-virtud de Mimi, siempre preocupándose por todos. Camino hasta quedar frente a ella y levanto su rostro.

-Mimi, no estoy renunciando a nada, yo quiero estar aquí, contigo-confeso con seriedad, y al ver aquellos ojos castaños llenos de inocencia no pudo reprimir el impulso de besarla, fue un beso suave y delicado, el cual le aseguro a la castaña que lo que él decía era verdad. El la amaba.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

It's always have and never hold  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

El la miraba a los ojos esperando que el mensaje de tras del beso haya quedado claro y sonrió a ver que así había sido.

-Te amo Mimi, puedo no saber muchas cosas como…por que TK aun tiene una mantita-ella rio ante eso- o por que Tai le saca la piña a la pizza hawaiana, pero aun así dice que esa es su pizza preferida, pero se que te amo.

-Yo también te amo Matt-sus ojos brillaban con ese brillo contagioso del amor.

Ahora el iba a darlo todo, todo por y para ella, para que ella lo hiciera sentir que su lugar era a su lado, para que lo dejara en una tarde de verano o para hacer que el sintiera que ella era parte de él. Cualquier riesgo que representara estar con ella, desde el odio de su guitarrista y representante hasta el dolor causante si es que en algún momento ella decidía dejarlo, ya había dejado de ser importante, él quería estar con ella, el necesitaba sentirla a su lado, deseaba hacerla sonreír, borrar sus penas y alumbrar sus días más grises. Ella era quien él quería como la madre de sus hijos, como la mujer que lo acompañara a lo largo de su vida….quería verla usando un bonito vestido blanco mientras el se encargaba de hacerla la mujer más feliz. El la quería a ella.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
_


End file.
